Time First
by cloverberry15
Summary: Orihime recalls her beautiful memories with her bestfriend, Ichigo and her feelings left unspoken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially** ICHIHIME!:**

**Author's note: **Good day everyone. This is my second fanfic, hope you'll enjoy!:

This story is on Orihime's point of view only and mostly remembering her past about her best friend Ichigo, (yeah! it's OOC, but this is my story so I can do it as I please!) Unrequitted love sucks!:( inspired by a true to life love story.

**Dictionary:** Time first or mostly written as _Taympers_ - a tagalog word, commonly spoken by young boys and girls when they are playing. It means that "pause of the game or any activity".

**"TIME FIRST"**

_Ichigo X Orihime_

**I. Remember when we were elementary?**

"Go, Orihime! Faster!" the loud cheer of my team mates as I was running for the finish line.

My heartbeat became faster than ever… I was running really fast, thinking in just a few more step, I'm gonna reach the base. We'll definitely win this time. I can hardly breathe anymore. Just a few more step. Just a few mo—

**-SPLUK!-**

_Lucky! _

_Just Lucky!_

I tripped to a rock which made my face kiss the very muddy ground. My face is now covered with mud and my hair, so messy!. My supposedly auburn-colored hair turned to sticky brown. YUCK!

_We should have won! I hate this!_

it took minutes for me to calm down. We lost the game! If I didn't tripped, we could have won.

I thought that was the most hurtful thing that happened to me that day, but-

" Hey! Look, Her undies is color pink!" shouted Keigo, he's supposed to be my team mate plus he's my friend too, why would he broadcast that shameful thing in the world. Then all of a sudden, all I could ever hear is my FRIEND'S loud laughter. yeah! they are supposed to be my friends.

I feel the heat rushed up to my face, I know by that time I looked like a ripe tomato from blushing. Hot round liquid we're about to fill my eyes, but I've urged to fought it from falling down. If I cry, they'll probably laugh harder and louder. _"I can do this!"_

" Wait! Taympers, I tripped! It's that rock's fault._" _I shouted with all my might, but I know my voice was trembling.

I waited for them to stop laughing but I think, what I said only made them laugh even harder.

"There's a strawberry print in her panties,..hahaha"

I didn't notice it earlier that my skirt is still elevated upwards. I immediately stand up and turned around to look for the culprit who said that.._"Oh...It's Chizuru! My lesbian classmate! I thought she has a crush on me?"_

I couldn't control it anymore, tears then began to flow endlessly from my eyes. I sat down from where I was standing for I couldn't stop my knees from getting weak. I covered my face with my hands from the I shame that happened to me, I sobbed wishing for them to stop but I could still hear their loud laughter and teasing.

then a hand was placed on my shoulders but still I continued crying.

I was happy because I know it was **you,** without even looking at who tried to comfort me.

but then, you smacked me in the head and I immediately looked straightly at you.

"Stand up!, weakling.."

You didn't help me that time, but I saw it in your warm chocolate eyes,...

**YOU WERE WORRIED.**

* * *

><p><strong> II. Remember when I failed in a College Admission Exam?<strong>

You even volunteered to help me check the results. The rain was pouring really hard..and the truly unfortunate me, forgot to bring my umbrella. You let out your umbrella that time, I was really touched..but then you suddenly snatched away my bag and pushed me to the rain. You were really happy under the shade of your umbrella while I'm suffering from the coldness of the weather and as usual you were laughing at me.

"Ooohh..Taympers, It's so cold!" I shouted, but instead you sympathize me, you came close to me and sprinkled me with rain water in the face.

"It's okay, you can cry now. You're just shy to cry in front of me, atleast now, no one will even notice that you're crying." you said while laughing.

You didn't looked at me until we reached my home, _Thank God!, _because I'm really sure that my eyes are really puffy at that time.

I don't know, if I should thank you for what you've done..okay! **THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>III. Remember when my brother died?<strong>

I didn't want to talk to anyone that time, I just locked myself alone in my room. You were knocking in my door, since I didn't opened it for you, you used the window to get in. You even got a scratch in your arm. You were bringing some colored paper and a marker, and you instructed me to write down everything that I don't want to lose._.I don't want to do it_..All I really wanna do is cry and cry..

"Ok, If you won't do that activity.." I was waiting for whatever blackmail you're gonna tell me. but you suddenly came close to me and tapped me on the shoulders.

"Please.."

I don't know why, but I can't help but smile. In almost a decade of our friendship, that was the first time you begged in front of me. So, I followed you, and I managed to use ten papers. You promised that you won't look at them, After that, you instructed me to fold them and make them like paper boats and asked me to keep them in a shoebox.

After my brother's burial, you invited me to go to the lake where we used to swim when we were younger.

"Still remember this?" You let out the shoebox which contained those paper boats I've made last time. One by one, You handed me out those paper boats.

"Okay, now you put those in the water.." Maybe I was just really tired from crying that I just follow everything you're telling me. One by one, I put them in the water. Some of the boats haven't got far, have sunk already.

Everything was dead silence, suddenly a frog jumped in front of me.

"Aahh! Taympers! Is this a joke? I really looked like an idiot" I was really annoyed.

But you, You didn't laugh at me, you just kept on staring at those paper boats.

" Know what?, Life is like a material thing. It's not with the quantity but with it's quality..There are many things that you don't want to lose, and people you're afraid to let go,.. but like the material things, you should know that those things aren't permanent- life, memories, friends, feelings and even abstract noun.." I was speechless, I was just staring at you.

First Time, that was the First time that I saw you that serious. I thought, like I don't know you, like you're another person. There's still many things that I don't know about you but you, you know almost everything about me, you know when I'm happy or when I'm sad, you know how to make me angry and annoy me.. but you also know how to make me smile and laugh..You know me really well..but there's still **one thing** you don't know about me...

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Remember, the paper boats were supposed to be ten but I just let nine boats sink in the lake. Where's the other one?<strong>

"HEY! What?" you slightly tapped me in my face. I didn't notice I was already staring at the pink scented paper for a long time.

**_You are cordially invited_**

**_Reserved for a Very Important Person (R.V.I.P)_**

It has been five years since the last time we met. After college graduation, You luckily managed to work abroad, I expected that because I know you're smart and you can do anything now that you're an engineer. But, I didn't expect this souvenir you've got for me..

"Wait, Orihime? Are you crying?" I saw it again, Your irritating smile. Your warm chocolate brown eyes, your smile, your never ending teasing, it's always the same. Nothing changed in you.

"Hey! Taym pers, I'm not crying! It's just that-" I was thinking whatever lie I should say" M-my contact lenses got moved!"

I tried really hard to control my tears from pouring down, but I can't..the tears just kept on flowing..

"Taym pers again, I need to go to the restroom" are my eyes playing tricks on me? It's like you're gonna cry too? wait, My eyes must be really playing tricks on me..why would you? You should be happy, now that you're gonna get married?

**_Flush. Flush._**

I need Oxygen, Nitrogen, Helium, Methane...anything that is in the Table of elements just to make me breath normally.

What's wrong if your bestfriend is going to get married and you the bridesmaid? **NOTHING** right?-except if you're not secretly in love with him!

The tenth paper boat, the thing that was written there was your name. I kept it under our College graduation picture in my scrap book. I don't know why, but I can't let that blue paper go that time,... maybe because I don't want to wake up one morning that you're already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Remember when I asked you what kind of gift you want for your 21st birthday?<strong>

You said- **LETTER**, where all of my untold secrets would be written, so that when you're unhappy, you'll have something to laugh at when you'll read it...Well, Surprise! This is it,.. only a bit late..

It has been three months since the time you've given me your wedding invitation. I have decided and I've already put everything in order, including making this letter.

While you're reading this, maybe you're already in the Airport with Rukia, your honeymoon is in Paris right? _Haayyy...I need to breath. Well, this is it._. I really don't know if I should give you this letter, but since you're holding it now, you know what I've decided.** I'm Sorry**. I think I just really need to do this, to complete this cycle of my life**: Feel the pain, Accept, Let go and Move on..**

Maybe I've become too dependent on you. I got used to you always with me. I always thought that you could be with me forever, but It can't...

**Can you still remember when we were young? When we're tired from playing patintero and moro-moro, I'll just shout TAYM PERS!, then everything would be okay. Whenever I'm annoyed with your teasing, I'll just shout TAYM PERS! then everything would be okay...Now, I'm tired, I'm annoyed, but even How many TAYM PERS I'll shout, it won't work any more... because we are not children like before...**

Now, I've realized not all ending are happy...I forgot, I can't use the word TAYM PERS anymore when I wanted to give up..

This is the real life, like those paper boats and abstract nouns.. everything aren't permanent..This is not a love story..but like anyone, we should always be strong and face the challenges life is giving us.

I've already learned a lot of things, I can't say no to him anymore..This would be the last TAYM PERS of our game..I'll try to open my Heart to him to know him better..I've hurt him a lot too..Maybe I could have my** happy ending** with him..

**_Thanks for everything, Ichigo! Take care._**

**-END-**

**Add-ons:** Hope it isn't confusing.

Thanks for reading!

I know it's not something really interesting but I just wanna share this with you..:

**For my BF:)-hope you're happy. /3 **

comment or make a review.

**-cloverberry15 :3-**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's response

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially** ICHIHIME!:**

**Author's note: **Good day everyone. This is my second fanfic, hope you'll enjoy!:

This story is on Orihime's point of view only and mostly remembering her past about her best friend Ichigo, (yeah! it's OOC, but this is my story so I can do it as I please!) Unrequitted love sucks!:( inspired by a true to life love story.

**Dictionary:** Time first or mostly written as _Taympers_ - a tagalog word, commonly spoken by young boys and girls when they are playing. It means that "pause of the game or any activity".

**"TIME FIRST"**

_Ichigo X Orihime_

* * *

><p><strong>Add-ons:<strong> I was really planning to divide it to 4 or 5 chapters, but since someone commented that this isn't an interesting story so I just made it one shot so that it will have a definite ending. Since I've already started it so why not finish right? uhmmm... I still have many stories in my mind but since they aren't that interesting anyway and I know I'm not a good writer, and I have been missing a lot of things just by cracking my brains into this stories. I think I have to focus on studying first, especially now that I'm in 3rd year college and my course isn't something to just cram on. and besides my Mom sure is spending a lot for my education so why not make her happy with my Good grades?

Don't ever call yourself a failure, because everything happens for a reason.

To anyone who are interested about my stories- i really thank you so much and I'll surely try to find time to update my story, but since we have been doing a lot of things lately ( School stuffs, God! I still have to memorize the elements, their valence, electronegativity, their uses, the cations and anions.. God! I really hate Chemistry, Our upcoming Sportsfest activity...ooohhh so tiring!)

Thanks for everything!:3

**-cloverberry15 :3-**


End file.
